As the demand for faster processing power increases, many system developers are making use of multi-processor systems. A multi-processor system is one that includes more than one central processing unit. A processing unit also referred to as a processor, is responsible for executing computer programming and thus performs a computing system's primary functions. Having more than one processor in a system may allow the system to process tasks at a faster rate,
A typical multi-processor system includes a managing processor and a number of managed host processors. The managing processor may receive information from the managed host processors relating to their configuration, operation, and performance.
This type of information may be very useful to a management entity such as a central management system. A central management system may be configured to interface with and manage the operating systems of several different computing and networking systems. Having management information related to the many processors within a system, a management entity may make more effective use of the various processing resources available.
Data transfer between a managing processor and a managed host processor is typically done through a one-wire serial communication bus. The managing processor typically includes a master bus station for polling a slave bus station on a managed host processor. Upon being polled the managed host processor sends the appropriate management data. However, this process is relatively slow compared to the speed at which many processors are able to execute instructions. Thus, by the time the management data from the managed processor in response to the poll reaches the managing processor, it may be outdated and of little use.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical elements.